Toybox
by StarcoDiazfly
Summary: AU fic where most of the teachers are children, Cinder's the neighborhood terror, and the student hunters and huntresses are toys. WARNING:Contains a lot of fluff. Pun intended. :P


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't take all the credit for this fanfic. My good buddy Kail( ) was RPing this idea for the AU with me a couple weeks ago. I used some of the stuff me and him wrote from our RP, some of which I edited. Keep in mind that I didn't include all of the RP. I do wanna thank him for roleplaying this idea with me, twas very fun and adorbs :3

* * *

The bedroom was mess from the kid's playtime. Currently, they had left room to go out for a trip. A little red-and-black wearing plush doll was left on her owner's bed. Sitting up, Ruby smiled, looked around, got up, and checked for tears. Nothing too bad, just a few scratches from rough housing. She climbed on top of one of the bed posts to survey the room. The plushies and figures laid all across the room and seemed to be in good shape. All except one.

In a corner was a silver-haired plushie who had some tears all across her body. Most noticeable was the under her eye. Some the tears were leaking stuffing. Strangely enough, the toy didn't seemed to be bothered by her damage. She just laid there quietly. Once Ruby saw her, she slid down the post and rushed over to the doll. "Are you alright?", the silver-eyed doll asked. The other toy ignored the question. "Excuse me, miss?" "I'm fine. Now leave me alone.", Weiss responded. "Oh, uh, OK…", Ruby left the room to go to the owner's mother's room to work on her tears.

As she sew herself up, she couldn't help but think of that poor silver-haired dolly and how badly she looked. Once she was done, she rushed back to her owner's room with a needle and some thread. Weiss glared at her, "What are you going to do with that?", she demanded.. Threading the needle, she frowned and muttered "What's necessary to keep you from falling apart" "Just leave me alone. I'm sure one of the people out there will put me back together when my tears get out of control again." Shaking her head, Ruby pushed the other plush down "What are you doing!? Let me go!", she screamed. "No, this is for your own good!" explained the other plush as she grabbed her stuffing and pushed it back in, trying to put the needle into the closest good fabric to the tear. Weiss growled and glared at the black-haired doll. She tried and failed to push her off. She pouted after realizing nothing was stopping her.

Soon enough, she was finished, using some kiddy scissors to cut the thread and make sure it wasn't loose on Weiss. Weiss sighed in annoyance, "Done?" Ruby nodded, "Now why the heck didn't you want me to fix you?" she asked. "Clearly, my owner didn't feel that it was time to bring out the duct tape.", Weiss responded. "Duct… Tape..." Weiss groaned, "Yes, you know? That silver stuff that people use to fix things? And no, it has nothing to do with actual ducks, you dunce." Ruby sighed, "I know what duct tape is, I'm just surprised they used duct tape on you before to fix you up." "It's because their mother won't let them near sharp, pointy objects like needles anymore." Ruby was confused, "What?" Weiss looked at the needle in Ruby's hand, "My owners can't have any sharp objects like needles in their house anymore after the last… _Incident_ …", Weiss shivered at the memory.

Ruby's mouth was agape. "Uh, who's your owner?" "That black-haired girl who had the firecrackers." Ruby gasped in horror, "Cinder?! Oh my gosh, no wonder you were left in such a poor state! I can't believe you're one of her toys." Weiss looked to the side, trying to ignore Ruby. "Well, it's a good thing she left you. Trust me, you'll be much safer here then at Cinder's home.", she extended out a hand to her new friend, "My name's Ruby.", she slightly smiled at Weiss. Weiss slowly looked back at Ruby. "Weiss. But I'm usually called things like worthless and trash…" Ruby frowned and hugged the other plushie, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Weiss looked confuzzled as she slowly hugged Ruby back. Ruby broke off from the hug and took Weiss' hand, "C'mon, I'll show you around, Weiss." Weiss grabbed back and followed her around to see the rest of the bedroom. the fellow plush began leading Weiss around the room, through the various parts, shelves, doll houses, and the race track. She eventually finished on top of the bed with "And that spot on the bed, with the rose covered pillow, is my spot." "I've never had a spot before...", Weiss mumbles. Ruby looked around "How about the pillow with the snowflakes on it?" "I guess so… But what if Cinder wants me back?" "But she's bad though." "Yeah, but I don't know how she'll react to me not being at her home…" Ruby shrugged. "Do you think my new person will like me?", Ruby nodded, "Are you sure?" "Of course she will! Glynda's a sweet girl." Weiss scoffed, "I'll see about that when she gets back."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs was a beaten up blonde plushie was trying desperately to climb up. He had gotten to the halfway point before finally giving up. "Helllllp…" He moaned. The sound of a jingling collar came from behind. A small black and white corgi zoomed into the room and spotted the helpless toy. Jaune turned to face the pup, "Uh… Nice doggy." Zwei rushed up to the boy and bit down on him. The plush yelped, "N-N-Nice doggy! Good boy! Just put me down nice an- EASY!". The dog then ran up the stairs into Glynda's room.

Ruby heard the little guy rush into the room and hopped down to the ground. "Here boy! Here Zwei!" she shouted. He gave a muffled bark and dropped the torn-up plushie in front of Ruby. She gasped, "Bad Zwei! You know you're not supposed to rip up the toys!" "He didn't do this to me…", the blonde murmured. Weiss looked down to see what the ruckus was all about. Her eyes widened when she saw the torn up blonde, "Jaune!?", she shouted. He squinted, "Is that you Weiss? What are you still doing here?" "I could say the same to you." Jaune sighed, "I escaped out of Roman's backpack when he was leaving." You were Roman's toy?", Ruby asked "Nope, Cinder's. Roman's slightly less rough than her. I was only in Roman's backpack cause he stole me from her and hid me in there."

Ruby helped the toy up and got a better look at him. He wasn't in the best state. His ankles were split (making his legs and feet useless), His body was covered in scratches, and he was missing his right eye. he also seemed to have some burn marks. Ruby was speechless, "Weiss, keep him propped up while I get some more thread." Weiss nodded and slid down to the floor while Ruby headed into the mom's room.

"I-I'm fine! Really!", he lied. "That's...evidently not true." she replied and began stitching his legs. "OK, maybe I might have some scratches here... And there... And there..." "And your feet are almost falling off. And you only have one eye." she muttered, quickly stitching "Well...", he sighed, "It might be a bit more serious..." She finished with the legs and began moving up "You think?" "Y-Yeah..." Weiss facepalmed. Sighing, Ruby replied as she kept stitching "Well, I think I can fix this...except for your eye. where is it?" "I lost it before I even came to this house." "Oh...umm...sorry" "Eh, it's alright. No use in worrying about it now, eheh..." Ruby finished up by stitching his torn eye. "Thanks Ruby.", Jaune said. Ruby smiled at the boy. The little pup trotted into the room and licked Weiss from behind. "Oh, almost forgot. Weiss, Jaune, this is Zwei!" The pup gave a happy sounding bark while Weiss froze up from the slobber. Ruby giggles, "I think he likes you.". She glared at Ruby as she wiped off the slobber. Ruby led the toys back to Glynda's bedroom. "I'm gonna have to remember to hold a meeting tonight?" Jaune tilted his head, "A meeting?" Ruby nodded, "Uh huh. To introduce the new toys to the gang. You, Weiss, and Pyrrha!" The two newbies looked confused, "Pyrrha?", Weiss asked. "She's a plush doll Glynda got recently. Red hair, greek-looking armor, green eyes, and seems really sweet. But also shy, since me and the others have a hard time trying to find her." The blonde plush looked up at the bed to see said girl peeking. She quickly hid once she knew she was spotted. "Something wrong Jaune?", Ruby asked. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Ruby.", he said as he looked back up at the bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, really means a lot to me. Please leave a review, whether or not you've favorited the fic. Doesn't have to be positive, it can be negative or critical or anything. Don't feel like you have to tell me positive stuff about the fic, be honest please. I'd like to know if theirs anything I should improve on and such for the future.

And as always, I hope ye enjoyed :)


End file.
